


Love Is Overrated Anyways

by twinkiecas



Series: Makoharu Week 2016 [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexuality Spectrum, Demisexual Nanase Haruka, Fluff, Jealous Nanase Haruka, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nudity, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Sexuality Crisis, Tokyo (City)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkiecas/pseuds/twinkiecas
Summary: In which Haru was never attracted to anybody until he realizes he may have a thing for his best friend.Written for Makoharu Week 2016Day 3: Favorite Headcanon





	

**Author's Note:**

> TO CLARIFY: This is not a fic that is bashing on Asexuals, Aromantics, Demisexuals and everybody else on the Ace Spectrum. This is a fic about figuring out one's identity, which in this case, a presumed aro-ace Haru, finds out he's actually demi. As an Asexual myself, I tried my hardest not to invalidate them or anybody on the ace spectrum, but there is a bit of acephobia. Please understand this is the first time I've written something like this so I'm sorry for anything that comes out wrong!
> 
> On that note, enjoy! :D

Haru never understood the concept of dating or marriage, or love in general. It seemed like a painful tedious chore.

"Everybody needs to be loved," his mother once told him, "A human who doesn't want love is broken."

Haru disagreed. The only thing he needed was water. Water accepted him and calmed him down. It was like a safe haven from the reality of the rest of the world. If the others called him broken, he wouldn't care. They could think what they wanted to.

Love was overrated anyways.

-

"Do you remember Mizuki-kun?" Haru's childhood best friend from next door, Makoto Tachibana asked. He was a tall guy, and muscular too, with a gentle smile and sleepy eyes. According to the girls he used to over hear all his life, Makoto was very attractive with his emerald eyes and brown hair.

Haru paused trying to remember who Makoto was talking about. Ever since they graduated high school and moved to Tokyo for college, Makoto had made many friends. They were all hard to remember because there were so many. A little _too_ many in Haru's opinion.

"I think so," Haru said as he returned to doing his homework.

"Well he asked me out on a date." Makoto said, "And I'm thinking of doing it."

Haru rolled his eyes. He didn't understand why his best friend was telling him this. Out of everybody, Makoto was the only one who knew how Haru truly felt about love.

"It means I'll have to cancel our dinner plans next Saturday." Makoto explained.

 _Oh_. That's why Makoto was telling him, because it interfered with their own plans. Haru had to admit it he was a bit peeved. The time they had to hang out was already limited enough and now he was going to miss one of his weekly Saturdays with Makoto because the brunette wants to go on a date. It was Haru and Makoto's time and it was getting taken away. But he's not Makoto, and he knew his best friend wanted to go on that date. Because Makoto is just like everybody else, Haru knew that he wanted to love and be loved back.

"I can tell him no. I know that this is the only guaranteed day we can hang out--"

"You should go." Haru said as he flipped the page of his textbook. It was ridiculous that his best friend is seeking Haru's consent for the date. If he wanted to go on the date so badly, he shouldn't need Haru's approval. In fact, it would have been better if Makoto hadn't said anything about the date.

Makoto beamed, "Thank you Haru!"

Haru knew he did the right thing. So why was his heart hurting? Instead of dwelling on it, Haru decided to focus a little more on his homework.

-

He was wondering why Makoto hadn't texted him back. It was Saturday and he knew he would have to prepare dinner soon. When suddenly, it hit him. Makoto was on that date with that guy.

Haru scowled and tossed his phone across the bed before heading into his bathroom. If Makoto wasn't coming over, that meant he could use the time he would usually be cooking for two, for something more useful. He could be in the bath with no one else.

He filled the bathtub and stripped his clothes before climbing inside. The hot water felt comforting and he relaxed as he settled inside. Haru could close his eyes and take a nap, but instead he reached behind him and grabbed the basket filled with bath bombs. It was a birthday present from Makoto, and it probably rivaled the mackerel body pillow Makoto had also given him as the best birthday present ever.

It has only been a month and Haru was already half way through them. He lifted the bath bombs and looked through their names.

_Blackberry, Honey Bee, Dragon's Egg..._

Haru's eyes landed on a green bath bomb named _Guardian of the Forest_. It's green reminded Haru of Makoto's eyes.

_Transform your bath into a mystical forest._

For some strange reason, he decided he should use that one. He dropped the bath bomb into the tub and watched as the various shades of green swirled in the water. They all reminded Haru of his best friend's eyes, but there wasn't a single shade that matched. Makoto's eyes were too beautiful to be compared with. A sudden realization came into Haru's head and he blushed. He was thinking about how beautiful Makoto's eyes were, naked in a tub surrounded in water the color of his best friend's eyes. What was wrong with him? He had never done something like this before.

It must be because he's still peeved about the date. What he didn't understand was why he was so annoyed with it? Haru had been giving the choice to prevent Makoto from going. It's his own fault that he can be as selfless as his best friend.

There was a knock on the door before opening and a mop of brown hair popped out through the crack.

"Hey Haru," Makoto greeted, "I just came by to make sure everything is alright before going out."

Haru stared at his best friend and didn't respond. His heart was fluttering because the brunette thought of him and decided to come before the date. His blood boiled because he was _still_ going on that date.

"I'm sorry that we had to cancel our plans but Mizuki-kun is a nice guy and..." Makoto widened the door and stepped inside the bathroom, "We need to start to reaching out to others."

Haru pouted, "I don't want to..."

"You don't have to have a lover or anything, but you can't be depending on me the whole time. We're not little kids anymore, we both need to move on with our lives." His emerald eyes widened at the sight of the bathtub and he gasped, "Oh! You're using one of the bath bombs I gave you!"

Haru watched as Makoto crouched by the bathtub and he looked into the water. Thankfully, the green of the water was dark and dense enough to hide Haru's naked body underneath.

"It's a pretty color," Makoto said, "Does it feel nice?"

Haru nodded, "Very."

Makoto's eyes glistened and Haru's breath is caught as Makoto smiled contently. And then Makoto reached out to touch the water and Haru's heart rate sped up. The thoughts that came into his head because of the fact Makoto would be dipping in his hand into a bathtub that Haru was naked in made him panic. Even worse, he liked the thought of Makoto touching him in that way. He slapped Makoto's hand away.

Those green eyes widened in shock and they showed some hurt before being quickly glazed over with a duller version of his usual happiness.

"Sorry Haru." Makoto apologized, he looked down at the watch on his wrist and he stood up, "I should get going."

Haru nodded, his blood boiling again. Makoto coming was a mistake. Now that he was there, he didn't want Makoto to leave. He wanted to beg the brunette to stay. And he could it. He could grab Makoto's hand and tell him to not go on the date. And he knew Makoto would oblige, without hesitation. He doesn't.

"Make sure you eat okay?"

Haru nodded.

"I'll call you after the date I promise!" Makoto smiled.

Haru froze for the second time that night, realizing how well Makoto's smile complimented his eyes.

When he was sure Makoto had left the apartment, Haru drained the bathtub but remained inside wondering why the water could not heal the funny feeling in his heart.

-

"You didn't call me last night." Haru said.

"I know, I'm sorry," Makoto apologized, "I was up until late last night."

"Because of the date?"

Makoto chuckled, "Sorta. I got home late and I still had to work on a paper by the time I arrived."

The black-haired boy grew concerned, "So...how was it?"

"The date was great. We went out to that restaurant by the university. I took you there once, remember?"

Haru hummed. It was the restaurant they went to when they first started their Saturday evening hang-outs. He remembered it had a huge artificial koi pond at the entrance. They had almost gotten kicked out because the two of them caused a scene. Haru attempted to strip and Makoto stopped him. He didn't like the fact that Makoto went on a date with the guy at a restaurant he particularly liked.

"Well, we chatted and talked about our lives and such. I don't think we'll go on another date." Makoto admitted, "We're better off as friends. There's just...something about us that doesn't fit... "

Haru sighed in relief and he clamped his mouth. Why was he so relieved that the date didn't go so well? That's a little rude when it's one's best friend right?

"Haru? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Haru lied, "Listen, I have practice in an hour. I'll call you after okay?"

"Ah, I'm sorry Haru, Satomi-chan asked me if I can help her with her studies. I won't be able to talk to you until late tomorrow night."

Haru felt disheartened at the fact he wouldn't be able to talk to Makoto for a while. Not being able to see him was bad enough. And he also felt mad at the fact that yet again, somebody was taking away precious time with Makoto.

"Okay," Haru responded.

"Have fun at practice Haru." Makoto said.

Haru wondered if it was a normal thing to say "Have fun on your date!" as a response. But he didn't want Makoto to have fun with her. Instead, he wanted the brunette to be by his side and have a fun time with him.

"Bye Makoto."

"Goodbye Haru."

As he hung up, Haru wondered if he was slowly turning into an asshole because of his conflicted feelings  
-  
Haru collapsed unto his bed as soon as he arrived from practice. He wanted to close his eyes and rest but his phone was ringing. Groaning he took out his phone and saw that Rin was calling.

"What do you want?" Haru growled.

"Whoa, chill," Rin teased, "Who crawled up your ass and died?"

"Hilarious." Haru responded, "But seriously, why are you calling?"

"You act like it's a crime to check up on how your friend is doing. How is swimming treating you?"

"Fine."

"You're improving your times right? You better be, or our next race is going to be an easy win for me."

Haru grinned. Even if they were friends they were still rivals at heart, "You wish."

"Oh, and how is Makoto?" The red-head asked.

Haru paused briefly before answering, "He went on a date yesterday."

"Really? Good for him!" Rin responded.

Haru frowned at how happy Rin was. Was he the only one who was bothered that Makoto was seeing somebody?

"You don't seem so excited," Rin said after a long time of Haru's silence, "Did something happen?"

Haru shrugged, "It's his life not mine."

"Are you mad that the date interfered with your Saturday night with him?" Rin asked.

Haru debated whether he should tell Rin about how he felt before saying, "Yeah."

Rin laughed, "Somebody's jealous."

Haru froze. Was this what he was feeling? Jealousy? It made sense, but, it didn't at the same time. Because he didn't see Makoto as a person to date. He was just _Makoto_. His loyal and kind best friend who has an attractive face.

"I'm not...jealous..."

"Oh," Rin cooed, "You are jealous."

" _I'm not_!" Haru snapped. Why was Rin so insistent?

"Alright, I was just kidding. Geez, Haru, you need to learn how to tell the difference between satire and well, _not_ satire."

"Whatever..."

"But seriously, why does it bother you so much? It's not like you are in love with him."

 _Love_. Haru almost laughed. He had never been in love, and he doubt he'll ever be. Much less with Makoto. Makoto was special to him, more important than any lover would be.

He heard his phone beep indicating that somebody else was calling. He looked down at his phone and saw that it was Makoto. Smiling, he lifted the phone again to his ear.

"Sorry Rin, I'm hanging up. Makoto's calling."

He didn't bother listening to what Rin had to say before hanging up and answering Makoto.

"Hey."

"Ah, Haru!" Makoto's cheerful voice came through the phone, "Sorry, Satomi-chan cancelled our plans and the street to my apartment was suddenly blocked off and I can't get in.  Can I spend the night at yours?"

Haru smiled and for the first time since arriving home, sat up on his bed, "Of course, would you like dinner?"

"That would be great," The brunette answered, "I love Haru-chan's cooking."

Haru blushed, "Drop the -chan already."

Makoto chuckled, "Alright, I'm right around the corner."

"Alright, I'll hang up."

"Okay, see you."

"See you."

-  
Haru had no idea what he was imagining when Makoto came over but he certainly didn't imagine what had happened.

It started out perfectly normal, Makoto had come over and they had dinner. While eating, Makoto talked about his day and asked Haru about his. After dinner they washed the dishes together. And then they settled unto the couch to watch a movie.

And that started out normal too. The movie was a cheesy romantic movie that Haru paid no attention to, but Makoto enjoyed watching. Through the whole movie Haru watched Makoto. He watched the way Makoto's eyes sparkled through certain scenes, he studied the shape of the brunette's mouth and the small freckles that dotted his nose and cheeks. It was something he has done several times before.

It what was about halfway through the movie that Haru noticed how strange it is to study one's best friend while watching a movie. Before, he had never thought about it, but since he realized Makoto's face was attractive, he couldn't help but think about it. Since it's an old habit of his, perhaps he had always found Makoto's face attractive and only now he was realizing it. But it didn't make any sense, why would he find Makoto's face attractive? For the longest of time the only thing he found attractive was the water.

Lost in thought, Haru failed to notice the movie had ended and Makoto was looking at him with a concerned expression.

"Haru, are you okay?" Makoto asked reaching out to his friend.

The back of Makoto's hand landed on the black-haired boy's forehead and Haru sprang to life. He blushed excessively as he jumped back. As he moved, he knocked over an open can of soda and spilled it all over himself.

"Shit!" Haru grabbed a napkin and began to furiously rub off the stains starting to form on his shirt.

"Haru," Makoto placed his hand on his friend's shoulder who's head snapped up. Since when did Makoto's touch send warmth to his heart? "It's okay. Calm down."

Haru pouted, "But it's going to feel sticky..."

"That's alright. You can wear my shirt," Makoto said as he began to strip.

And Haru gasped. He has seen Makoto shirtless several times before, hell he's even seen him naked, and he has always known Makoto was muscular but somehow, he has gotten even more attractive. Haru blushed as Makoto smiled and handed his shirt to the black-haired boy. The shorter male's heart pounded as he took the shirt and took off his own shirt. He then slipped on Makoto's shirt. It was _way_ too big on him, they hung off his shoulders and fell down to his thighs. The bigness of the shirt made it cozy though and Haru's blush deepened as he thanked Makoto.

"But...what about you?"

Makoto shook his head, a smile still on his face, "I'll be fine. I left some shirts here before haven't I?"

Haru nodded, "Yeah they're in the bottom drawer in my room."

"Okay," Makoto stood up and headed towards the direction of the bedroom, "I'll be right back."

Haru nodded and watched Makoto's figure walk away. When Makoto closed the door behind him, Haru sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. For the hundredth time, what was wrong with him? Why was he acting like this?

Makoto stepped back into the room with a new shirt and sat next to Haru on the couch. The brunette frowned.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Haru lifted an eyebrow, "What?"

"You look confused and lost. Are you okay? We can talk about this you know. I'm always here."

Haru sighed. Perhaps he should ask Makoto what's going on, without revealing too much. "I...I have been having these strange feelings lately..."

Makoto leaned forward, his concerned look still present, "What do you mean?"

"I...I don't know..." Haru turned his head away from Makoto. How was he going to tell Makoto that he was confused about his feelings towards him? For some reason, he was scared to find out how Makoto would react, "I just feel like there is something wrong with me..."

"Could it be that you're sick?" Makoto reached out to Haru.

"No, I'm fine," Haru slapped Makoto's hand away, "I'm just experiencing feelings I've never had before... and I don't know what they are..."

"Can you...describe it?"

Haru thought for a second before speaking, "Warmth. Pain. Nervousness..."

Makoto's eyes widened and he covered his gasp with his mouth, "Haru..."

"What?" Haru asked shyly, "Do you know what's wrong with me?"

Makoto's green eyes were glistening in a way Haru recognized as a sign that his best friend was about to cry. Why was the brunette about to cry?

"Makoto?"

"Nothing," Makoto shook his head, "It's nothing, it's just...have you ever thought about love?"

Haru rolled his eyes. What did love have to do with anything?

"Right, sorry, I know it's a touchy subject for you."

Haru looked at Makoto who still looked sad. He didn't want his best friend to look sad. He wanted the brunette to be happy and smile with that beautiful smile of his. What could he do to make Makoto happy like he was before?

Haru shook his head, "It's alright, but you know... when I told you about my feelings towards love you said Aro-ace...what is that?"

"Aromantic and asexual." Makoto answered his eyes distant, "Aromantics have no romantic attraction, and asexuals have no sexual attraction."

Haru nodded, "It makes sense."

"But what you just described...it sounded you _are_ attracted to somebody. Are those feelings towards somebody?"

Haru nodded. _Towards you_.

"Maybe...you're demi-romantic or even demisexual?" Makoto suggested, "It's attraction to somebody after forming an emotional bond."

Haru shook his head, "But I'm not interested in love."

"I know," Makoto replied, "And I'll never force you to love somebody okay? Love is overrated anyways."

"Yeah, it is." Haru responded. _You say that, and yet you bother going on all those dates._

Makoto laughed, "Now that we have that settled, let's go to sleep alright? I have a class early in the morning tomorrow , and I'm farther away than I usually am."

"Okay," Haru stood up.

And that's when everything went downhill.

"Oh and I forgot to tell you! I'm going to have cancel Saturday again. That's the date Satomi-chan and I re-scheduled for."

Haru clicked his tongue. Now it sounded like Makoto was avoiding him.

"I know, I'm sorry, but I really need to help her. Maybe you can hang out with one of your teammates that day in my place?"

Haru rolled, his eyes. Why would he need to do that? He just wanted to hang out with Makoto on Saturdays. In fact, Makoto was the only person he needed.

"Haru...we can't always be together..."

"Why not?" Haru snapped, "Just moments ago, you said love is overrated!"

Makoto's eyes widened and he frowned, "Yeah but--"

"You said that and now you're forcing me to be with somebody!"

"That's not what I'm trying to do!" the taller male bit his lip, "I just don't... want you to always depend on me."

"Why? Because we can't always be together? Why do I need anybody else when I have you?" Haru demanded.

"Haru...this isn't fair...please stop..." Makoto pleaded.

Makoto attempted to enter the bathroom but Haru stopped him. The shorter male was desperate for answers. He needed to know.

"Haru..." Makoto sighed, "I need to use the bathroom. We'll talk after."

And then Haru did the most dumbest thing he could have ever done in that moment. He grabbed the collar of the taller male's shirt and brought down his lips to Haru's. He actually kissed Makoto. And just then everything clicked together.

 _He was in love with Makoto_.

After years of rolling his eyes at even the mention of love and relationships; years of having to dealing with people telling him ridiculous things because he just wasn't interested. He had fallen in love with his best friend. The realization was the scariest thing and yet the greatest thing that has ever happened. He actually loved somebody.

Haru's beating heart felt like it was about to burst out of his chest when Makoto finally kissed him back, the brunette's hands holding the black-haired boy's face. Did this mean that Makoto felt the same way? Even more puzzle pieces were starting to fit together and Haru could almost see the whole picture. They loved each other, but Makoto believed Haru could never love him back, so he decided to date others to try and get over Haru. But the brunette doesn't have to do that now. Because Haru loved him back.

But just too soon, the kiss is broken and the two are left panting as they try to regain air. Haru smiled up at Makoto, sapphire eyes meeting emerald ones. Haru's smile faltered when he realized Makoto wasn't smiling back and there was no happiness in his eyes. The taller male looked like he was about to cry, his swollen lips parted and his face paling. _Oh no_. Was Haru wrong?

"Makoto," Haru began to explain but then Makoto shook his head. He was actually crying now, tears slowly spilling down his face and Haru reached out to touch Makoto.

" _Goodnight,_ Haru," Makoto said in a firm voice before slamming the bathroom door shut.

The black-haired boy stared at the closed door for a few seconds before wiping away a tear of his own. What has he done?

-

Haru haven't seen Makoto since that night. Makoto had slept on the couch, and woke up before Haru to get to class on time. Haru had called and texted Makoto several times, but everything was ignored. And the events of that night, had happened five weeks ago.

So for five weeks, Haru was completely cut off from any communication and sign of his best friend until he received a call from Rin.

"Rin, what's up?" the black-haired boy had greeted.

"Haru," Rin responded, "You wouldn't believe who I just skyped."

"Who?"

"Makoto," Rin said.

Haru's heart stopped. Just the mention of his name made Haru's heart ache. Even after five weeks, Haru had not been able to forgive himself. And he hasn't been able to go a moment without thinking about his best friend.

"Yeah," Rin continued, "While skyping him, I asked about you and then he started crying. What the hell! What happened? Did you say something to him? Don't cry on me either."

Haru sighed, "I may...have kissed him..."

"Oh, uh...why?"

Haru sighed, "Because he was so insistent that we needed to find other people and I wanted to tell that only person I needed was him, because... I love him."

Rin was silent for a few seconds and Haru wondered if the line got cut off.

"Rin?"

"Nothing, it's just that you've never been in love with anything but the water," the red-head answered. "I can't say I'm surprised however."

"You're not?"

"I mean, you two are so close, anybody could see it. Also, Nagisa called you guys a married couple behind your backs."

Haru laughed, he supposed Rin was right. They were very close for friends.

"But now I get what happened," Rin added, "And I think you should go and find him."

Haru quirked an eyebrow, "How?"

"He still thinks you don't love him and it's because you kissed him. When you kissed him, he thought you were trying to use him. You need to confront him and tell him. You can't just be irrational and go around kissing your friends without a clear explanation."

Haru felt repulsed at the thought of kissing any of his friends besides Makoto. "Okay...I _would_ do that if he was _accessible_."

"Well, then find him."

Haru rolled his eyes, "You say it like it's easy and I'm just being lazy."

"It is and you are. Now go and find him before it's too late."

-

"Hey Nanase-san!" one of Haru's teammates called out to the swimmer, "We're going out to have drinks, wanna come?"

"Sure," Haru responded. He had nothing better to do except for maybe sulking and wondering where the hell could his best friend be.

It had been three days since Rin's call, and Haru has had no luck in search of the brunette. It was getting irritating. Haru almost wanted to give up. Almost.

The team went to a bar a few blocks away from Makoto's university and everybody was drinking except for Haru. Instead, Haru talked briefly with his teammates. It was almost an hour later and Haru was going to give in and order a drink when the black haired boy spotted somebody in the crowd of dancing people.

It was Makoto, looking as radiant as the sun dancing with this girl on the floor. Haru stared at his best friend with a heavy heart. He seemed to be on a date with the girl, and he was enjoying himself. And he couldn't help but feel jealous. She looked pretty with long blonde hair that cascaded down her back, and a petite body. Her short stature compared to Makoto's tall made a cute pairing and Haru felt his blood boil in anger. They also had a height difference, but they would not look as adorable as Makoto did with the girl.

And it seemed that fate hated Haru because he watched as Makoto laughed and twirled the girl around. The moment he laughed was the moment he decided to look up from his date and meet Haru's eyes.

Makoto froze for a second, the girl still in his arms and now confused as to why he stopped dancing. Their eyes studied each other for what felt like an eternity, until Makoto let go of the girl and started walking towards the direction of the black-haired boy. Haru left his station as well, walking to meet his best friend in the middle.

"Haru," Makoto said, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm out with the team," Haru responded.

Makoto smiled, "That's great Haru, I'm glad you're finally expanding your horizons--"

"I miss you." Haru interrupted, "Where have you been all this time? Why haven't you answered any of my calls?"

Makoto looked away, "It's not like I've been meaning to, but I wanted you to have some space."

"Why?"

"Can we not talk about this so out in the open?" Makoto asked, "Let's go somewhere a little more private. Can I take you to my place?"

Haru nodded and the shorter male followed the taller male back to the dance floor where the girl was impatiently waiting for him.

"Sorry Satomi-chan, I just ran into my friend and we need to talk. I'll see you on Tuesday!"

The girl nodded and winked before walking away, "Have fun Makoto!"

Well that was surprisingly easy. His date didn't seem to mind that he was abandoning her in the middle of the date.

"I think it's rude to leave your date alone like that," Haru said.

"She's just a friend," Makoto said, "Besides, she's not into guys, and...I'm not into girls."

Haru's eyes widened. If the girl wasn't on a date with Makoto, then why were they together in the first place?

"Then why..."

"Because she wanted to cheer me up," Makoto responded as they walked down the streets of Tokyo. "She knew I wasn't feeling so great and she thought this would help."

"Did it?" Haru realized that Satomi was taking his role as Makoto's best friend at the moment and Haru didn't like it one bit. She didn't even know how to properly cheer up Makoto.

"Well, kinda," Makoto admitted, "But we'll see."  
-  
Makoto's apartment is pretty far from the bar, but at least they made it before the rain. Haru stood by the window and watched the drizzling rain fall from the night sky, that was blocked by the skyscrapers of the city. Makoto was standing next to him, as well. They haven't spoken a word since arriving, and Haru knew that if their friendship were to be saved, they needed to talk.

"Why did you say I needed some space?" Haru asked.

"Because you needed to calm down." Makoto answered, "You were getting worked up over how we need to more people."

"I was," Haru admitted, "And I'm sorry. But you could have just told me."

"I did, and then you kissed me."

"Yeah? Well you kissed me back."

"Haru, you don't understand. Kissing is for people who like each other. You've never liked anybody! And you were only doing this so I can stop seeing other people. It's not fair Haru." Makoto wiped away a tear, "I love you."

The brunette was wiping away even more tears and Haru wanted him to stop crying. He wanted Makoto to smile and be happy and say those words in a more delighted tone. Haru wanted to wrap his arms around his best friend and tell him it's okay. It's okay, and that he loves him back, so he doesn't need to be in pain.

Haru's hand cupped the side of Makoto's face and he let all of his emotions flow into his eyes, hoping that Makoto could read them. Those green eyes were still filled with tears as Haru lifted his face a little bit.

"Look at me," Haru said in a soft voice. The corners of his lips curved into a small smile as he said, "Remember when I told you I was confused about what I was feeling?"

Makoto nodded, his eyes still refusing to meet Haru's.

"I was talking about my feelings towards you." Haru responded, "And you're the one who helped me realize what they all meant."

Makoto's eyes finally met Haru's. And Haru closed his eyes, gathering the courage for he wanted to say next.

"Makoto, I love you."

There was a light that came back into Makoto's eyes and he gasped. The brunette blushed and began crying again. Haru wiped away some of the tears with his thumb.

"I don't want to pressure you to love me because I'm in love with you." Makoto said through his tears, "I want you to feel, how you truly feel about me."

"You're not pressuring me," Haru responded, "I love you, and your smiles and eyes and kindness. I don't when this all started, I've probably felt this way for years without knowing, but I love you Makoto."

For the first time that night, Makoto smiled, "I feel the same way."

Haru dropped his hand and intertwined his fingers with Makoto's. "No more cancelling Saturdays okay?"

"Alright, Saturdays are reserved for Haru only." Makoto agreed, "But you're staying here tonight."

"Huh?" Haru asked before Makoto bent down to kiss Haru's forehead, but Haru lifted his head and feet to kiss Makoto. Their intertwined hands parted as Makoto wrapped his arms around Haru's waist, and Haru wrapped his around Makoto's neck. They kissed for what felt like hours until they couldn't kiss anymore and the two boys smiled.

"You're not the only one who missed somebody for five weeks," Makoto said through his pants.

Haru blushed as Makoto lifted him, bridal style and carried him to the couch. _Oh god_. His best friend was surely going to be the death of him.

-

Haru always woke up before Makoto, even before they started dating, and this morning was no exception. He always studied the brunette's face, who was peacefully asleep. They were going to be leaving for Iwatobi in the afternoon, so Haru stayed over at Makoto's apartment. His place was closer to the airport. After a few minutes of admiring the beauty that is Makoto, the black-haired boy got out of bed and prepared for his early morning bath. Once the tub was filled with hot water Haru stripped off his pajamas and climbed inside. Haru leaned against the side of the tub and closed his eyes. It was okay if he fell asleep, he knew Makoto would be coming in to take him out at anytime. After relaxing in the tub for about half an hour Makoto groggily walked in.

"Morning Haru," the taller male greeted, "Is the water still warm?"

Haru nodded, "I can refill it with hot water if you want."

Makoto shook his head and began taking off his head clothes, "I just want to relax with you for a minutes before getting ready okay?"

Haru nodded as Makoto climbed inside the tub as well. It was a small tub compared to the one at Haru's but they managed to fit. After shifting a bit Makoto was able to lean against the tub, with Haru leaning against Makoto's chest.

Makoto sighed, "This is so relaxing."

"Yeah."

"That reminds me, this is going to be the first time we're visiting since we started dating right?"

Haru nodded. He knew Makoto was a bit nervous to come out to his parents. "They'll have to find out eventually."

"I know."

"But we can wait a bit longer if you're not ready."

"No," Makoto responded, "I'm ready."

"Alright," Haru smiled as he closed his eyes. After awhile he re-opened them to find Makoto holding him, half-asleep as well. The water was starting to get cold and he knew the two of them would get sick if they stayed any longer. He laid a hand on Makoto's shoulder and became to nudge him. Makoto groaned and his eyes drowsily studied Haru.

"We have to get dressed. C'mon." was all Haru said as he unplugged the cord of the tub and retrieved his clothes.

"Yeesh, Haru you're so demanding." the taller male teased as he collected his own clothes.

Before Haru could exit the bathroom, Makoto grabbed the shorter male's wrist. Haru turned around and met Makoto's smiling face before the brunette bent down and kissed his lips.

"I love you." Makoto confessed as he pulled away, that smile still present, his eyes still shining.

Haru smiled back, "I love you too."

-

After nine months of dating Makoto, Haru still wasn't sure if he understood the concept of love. Perhaps it was because a lot of the things they did while they were still friends remained the same after dating . Of course, there were still differences that were significant. There was the hand holding and the exchanges of'I love you'. There were the kisses and the mornings where they would be too tired to wake up after a long night of sex.

Perhaps, the concept of love could just never be understood in its entirety. Makoto himself had proved that he can be just as clueless at certain aspects of a relationship. But there are certain things Haru had come to understand.

Like how one is happier when their partner is happy. Like how love felt like the waves of the ocean, sometimes calm and peaceful, other times rough and dynamic. Haru has come to understand that love is something that makes one always want to be with those they loved. He has also come to understand that there isn't a need to understand. The only thing that mattered was that he was in love and the person he loved, loved him back. He was in the best relationship the world could offer him. Because who needed to understand love anyways? It's overrated.

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, out of everything I've written for this week so far, this fic is my fave.
> 
> Unedited, so sorry for all the mistakes!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! :D


End file.
